Seeing is Believing
by Cynder 7
Summary: Who is the new girl on the block and why is Hana curious about her? Why does Dorie feel a familiar presence coming from this girl and what do the others thinks about her? Maybe she's not as problematic as they make her out to be but there's deffinatly something strange about her... CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing is Believing**

This Fanfiction is something I made up and in no way do I own any of the characters except Cynder Kusakabe (me). All original characters belong to Toei Animation and ABC. First, I don't believe in witch craft or anything along those lines. I just love this anime because I find it hilarious and it teaches great friendship morals along with doing things with your own power than always relying on something else. Second, I used the Japanese setting while I used the English names. I preferred the English names over the Japanese one but I put the Japanese names in parenthesis just in case y'all didn't know the English ones. Third, I put all English sayings said by Momoko on in italics. I just thought I'd let y'all know that. Other than that, enjoy the story! GOD BLESS Y'ALL!

"Good mornin' world and all who reside!" yelled a blue haired Osakan with her head held high; almost as if she was shouting to Heaven. She wore a plain green t-shirt under a light brown vest with matching loafers. She also sported some blue jeans to match her hair color. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and had a hair antenna poking out from the top of her head. Those sapphire blue eyes were like staring into the ocean itself. This girl also had an Osakan accent too.

"You seem in a good mood today Mirabelle (Aiko). Did something happen?" asked an 'always curious' brunette walking next to her. The brunette wore a cream shirt with white cuffs and collar. She had on an orange skirt to match her bow in her hair which was in a high ponytail. She, too, had on brown loafers like Mirabelle. Let's not forget those big, round specks she had on her face in front of two brown eyes.

"Yep, my Ma is comin' to visit me and my Pop from Osaka. I'ma headin' home early today! Can't wait fer her to get here." Mirabelle replied to the brunette named Reanne (Hazuki).

"Well, if you're heading home early, I'll tell Patina (Majo Rika) that you're not coming to work today. That way she won't yell our ears off just because she can't find you." stated a green-yellow haired Japanese-American named Momoko. Momoko wore a red crop top with a white and yellow skirt that had suspenders. In her hair, there was a turquoise hairclip in the upper right part of her hair. Her hairstyle was put in two hair loops hanging on either side on the bottom of her head with two bangs in the front. She had the same color eyes as her hair and sported white sneakers.

"Thanks buddy! I owe ya!"

"_Not a problem!_" Momoko said in English, "By the way, sis you guys hear? We're getting a new student in our class tomorrow. Right, Hana." She said to a hyper blonde walking right next to her.

"Yeah!" Hana agreed. The blonde had brown eyes and wore a white short-sleeved shirt with flowers on the front. She had blue-jean shorts on with pink heart-shaped pockets. Her shoes were orange which matched her flowered shirt. Her long blonde hair was parted in two with pink hairbands that had white angle wings on them. Her mom gave her those and Hana really cherished them as much as Momoko cherished her last memento of her since passed mentor, Monroe (Majo Monroe).

"How come you all get the new students?" said a purple headed child superstar to no one in particular. This girl had purple-onyx eyes that complimented her purple hair which was put up in a side ponytail. Like Mirabelle, her hair was short and it matched her long purple dress-like shirt. Her shirt had short sleeves and had a yellow ribbon tied around her mid- section that matched the yellow hem of the shirt. She wore tight dark purple shorts that reached her knees and had white and yellow sneakers.

"Beats us, Ellie (Onpu)." replied Momoko, "We just do." No better explanation than that.

"To bad Dorie (Doremi) won't be here to see…..whoever it is." Reanne stated.

"Yeah, Mama said she and Caitlyn (Pop) won't be back from their trip until the end of the week." Hana explained.

"Shame." Mirabelle pitied. The others nodded their heads in agreement as they continued their walk to Misora Elementary.

In Ms. Cooper's (Seki-sensei) class, Momoko and Hana talk about what the new student could be like. While on the other end of the classroom, Ms. Cooper is taking roll call.

"So Hana, what do you think the new kid is like?" Momoko asked.

"Hana doesn't know. Maybe it's a boy this time!" Hana shrieked in excitement but it was barely in a whisper.

"I think it's a girl again. I mean that's all we ever seem to get. Maybe this one's cute and shy!"

"No way that's it! We have too many girls already! But if it is another girl, Hana bet's that they're sporty and courageous. Like Mirabelle!" Hana objected.

"That can't be." Momoko disagreed. While the two were in the middle of their little war, Momoko didn't hear her name being called.

"Asuka." called Ms. Cooper. No reply. 'Odd' she thought because she knew Momoko was here. "Asuka?"

"Come on Hana, there's no way…." Momoko still didn't hear Ms. Cooper.

" .ka?" Ms. Cooper called again. Still no reply.

"I still don't think tha…" that was when Momoko was cut off.

"ASUKA!" Ms. Cooper yelled. It was so loud, that you could hear and echo throughout the room.

Momoko and Hana froze of shock. They were so caught up in their argument, they forgot to pay attention. They didn't know what to do. If Patina heard that they weren't paying attention in class, they'd be in for it deep. If they're PARENTS heard about it, they were screwed. And considering the fact that Dorie was Hana's mama and in actuality that Hana's only two, she'd go a little easy on her but she would get scolded nonetheless. You would think that's not Dorie's style but she takes her role as a mother seriously even though she only like, what, ten?

After their shock subsided, Momoko shot out of her chair and practically screamed, "Yes! I'm here!" The classroom was completely silent. So silent you could hear a pen drop. Ms. Cooper regained her posture and spoke.

"Great to know you're here, Asuka."

A blush as red as red could get, spread across Momoko's face. She was completely embarrassed as the class broke out in hysterical laughter. Momoko sat back down and buried her face in her math book.

"Alright class, quit laughing and turn to page 727 in your language books."

"Yes Ms. Cooper!" everyone replied in sync.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing is Believing**

A little girl is walking down a path with her head hung low, but she wasn't in anyway depressed. She was smiling even! A small, sweet smile that can brighten anyone's day was planted on her face. Her brown hair was long and curly and it reached the mid of her back. Her long bangs covered her eyes but not that smile. Her eyes were the same color as her hair but her pupil was faded. She wore a black long-neck short-sleeved t-shirt with all white baggy jeans. She had grey Vans (the shoe, not the car) on her feet and she had a dark purple ragged piece of cloth tied to her upper right fore arm. This girl had a, somewhat, mysterious aura around her. That same aura was also calm and kind too. This girl walked on until she stopped in front of a small shop that was labeled 'DoReMi Craft Shop' (Craft Shop Maho-Dou). She smiled to herself and kept on walking, mumbling something along the lines of…..

"Looks like I made it."

-pan over to Hana-

At the same time, Hana was on her way to the DoReMi Craft Shop singing 'Ojamajo Ranger' when she spied the girl.

"Ojama~, ojama~, ojamajo~…RANGER! Ojama~, ojama~, ojama….whoa who's that?" Hana wondered as she sees the girl walk away. It was kind of hard to make out but Hana saw some kind of stick in her hand. 'Hana wonders who that is' Hana thought to herself. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by Ellie and the others who were calling her name for a full five minutes. Hana went the rest of the day thinking about the girl until bedtime.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Woot! We get a new student today!" yelled Momoko. She was pretty excited about the new kid arriving today. It's a wonder why she isn't treating it like a routine by now since they get a lot of new kids practically every month.

"Calm down Momoko! It's not like it's anything new. Well, not for your class anyway." Ellie lectured. "You've been going on like that for a while now."

"Anyway, Mirabelle how was it with your mom? Did everything go well?" Reanne asked just to get Ellie off of Momoko's case.

"Yeah! It went great! I think I'ma really gettin' through to her."

"Good for you. Let's hope it stays that way." Ellie concluded.

"Jeez 'Debbie Downer', you don't have to…OH CRAP!" Momoko screamed as looked at her watch, "Forget this, I'm bookin' it to school!"

With that, Momoko ran full speed towards the school. But before she was out of earshot, Reanne yelled after her.

"Momoko! What's the matter?"

"It's 7:18! We're going to be late!" Momoko screeched back. Their eyes went wide in horror when they heard that. With that said, the rest of the group high-tailed it to the school.

As the bell rang, the girls made it to their respective classes with seconds to spare (lucky them). With their lungs out of breath, Hana and Momoko desperately gulped down air.

"We made it!" Momoko gasped still out of breath.

"Hana's never ran that fast before!" Hana said gasping down as much air as possible.

"Wonder if the others made it." Momoko pondered aloud.

"Class, as you all know, we have a new student today!" Ms. Cooper stated just to get the class quiet. "As always, treat the new student with respect."

"Yes!" everyone replied.

Then Ms. Cooper did something no one has ever seen her so before. She walked up to the door and opened it for the new kid. Everyone, of course, was confused by this. What was so special about the new kid that Ms. Cooper had to open the door for her/him? She's never done THAT before. She'd always yell 'You can come in now' or something like that and have them open the door themselves.

As she slid open the door, the new kid walked in slowly with Ms. Cooper in tow right behind her (yes RIGHT). She stopped and still faced the direction of the podium in the front-middle of the room. She wasn't even looking at anyone. Ms. Cooper didn't pay any mind to it.

"Class, this is our new friend. Say hello." There was a chorus of 'Hi', 'Hello', and even 'How ya doin' throughout the whole room. With this, the girl finally turned toward the class and smiled. This sent most of the boy's out of their seats.

"She's cute!" was heard mostly from the boy's.

"Wow she's pretty cute, huh?" Momoko said Hana, but Hana was mesmerized by who she saw in front of the classroom. 'That girl…' was going through Hana's mind.

"Hana?" Momoko asked the zoned out blonde but got no reply from her. Then the girl in the front spoke in a very soft and light voice.

"Hello." she said. That sent the boy's across the room.

"So cute!" yelled every single last living male in the room. She couldn't help but grin a bit wider.

"My name is Cynder Kusakabe; it's a pleasure to meet you."

**I'm not sure I mentioned this in the last chapter but here it goes (and y'all saw this coming):**

**I don't Ojamajo DoReMi or any of its characters. All the credit goes to Toei Animation and ABC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing is Believing**

**Cynder: What? Come on, do I have to say it?**

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Ellie: Copyright law says.**

**Cynder: *mumbles* You would know a lot 'bout that wouldn't 'cha?**

**Everyone: SAY IT!**

**Cynder: OKAY! GEEZ! I don't own Ojamajo DoReMi; Toei Animation and ABC does. Happy now?**

**Everyone: More or less.**

**Cynder: Forget you guys. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Cynder?" asked a lone person in the back, "What kind of name is that? How do you even spell it? Can you write it on the board or something?"

Cynder frowned at this. It made Hana wonder why she was suddenly depressed. All the person asked was could she write her name on the board. What was so wrong with that? No else seemed to notice except Hana and Ms. Cooper anyway. Ms. Cooper quickly picked up a piece of chalk and hurried over to the board and proceeded to write Cynder's name. Everyone was quite stunned, but Ms. Cooper's been doing weird things all day, so why not go with it?

"C.Y.N.D.E.R Kusakabe. It's not hard to spell. I…..did spell it right, did I Kusakabe?" she asked. Cynder gave a small nod of her head.

"Hey" Hana blurted out suddenly breaking out of her former trance, "You were….in front of the DoReMi Craft Shop yesterday…weren't you?"

The girl, once again, grinned to herself. She even stifled a giggle.

"Yes I was. I know your one of the workers there too, no? Very cute shop by the way." Cynder said calmly blowing the whole class away. She just got here and she already knew about the most famous shop known in this school that was run by kids? Momoko nearly choked on her words.

"Wait, you just moved here right? And you don't know your way or any people around here right?" Momoko questioned. Everyone else just sat there and listened intently while Ms. Cooper did nothing to stop the little interrogation that was going on.

"Yes, that's right." Cynder said with slight amusement.

"Then how did you know Hana works there then?"

Cynder's smile broadened just a little. "Because, 1. No one was around, and 2. She was singing cheerfully while skipping towards the shop."

"So, any other customer at any other shop would do the exact same thing." Momoko protested. She was getting pretty aggravated, too.

"Yes, but I forgot to mention that 'closed' sign sitting in the front did I? And yet even after Hana, that is her name right, saw said sign she was still heading full speed towards the shop. Please correct me if I'm wrong and if I am I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Cynder concluded.

That got her. Momoko was too speechless to say…..well…anything. 'Who is this girl' was going through Momoko's mind. Hana was too astonished that, like Momoko, couldn't say another word. Cynder left them both breath-taken.

"Well looks like we have a little detective in the class." was all Ms. Cooper managed to say after that. That Cynder had some crazy 'deductive' skills. Momoko quietly sat back down in her seat, staring at her desk menacingly like she got smacked across the face. Hana just kept staring at Cynder, but in a curious way.

"Ok, while that was very impressive, we have to get on with class. Now about where you'll be sitting…I'll put you right next to Justin (Yada)." Ms. Cooper instructed.

Ms. Cooper walked (yes WALKED) Cynder to her new seat. Yet another odd gesture, but she still has been acting that way all day, so might as well go with it, right? Once to her seat, Ms. Cooper instructed the class to turn to page 477 in their Math books. Everyone, except Cynder, did as they were told. She didn't have a book. Heck, she didn't have any books! So she just sat there listening to the lesson.

Hana looked as normal as ever. As for Momoko; her expression was pretty emotionless. She was that shocked of the earlier events. Cynder was frowning while staring at her desk. She was going through her thoughts about what happened so far in the room since her arrival. 'I expected more from them. I'm very disappointed so far.'

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was in Michigan for the past 4 days and I also had summer school. So…..sorry. I will update more often but I will warn you, I'm going to Kings Island on the 13th and going to summer school on the 15th. Just a forewarning. By the way, thank you Doremi-mama for my first ever review! And I'm not a critic so flames and opinions are welcome. I would also like reviews. Cynder likes the reviews. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and supporting. Also, sorry for wasting your time for actually reading this when you could be reading other fanfictions or writing your own. Until the next chapter! BYE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing is Believing**

**Cynder: *shifty eyes* Looks like no one's here. YES, I DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT! ^-^**

**Ellie: *pops out of hiding spot* OH NO YOU DON'T! By copyright law you have to say it.**

**Cynder: OH COME ON! Please tell me I'm not the only writer who hates doing this! Fine. I, Cynder, DO NOT OWN Ojamajo DoReMi; all rights reserved to Toei Animation and ABC.**

**Ellie: Good girl. *jumps back into hiding spot***

**Cynder: T-T**

**-LUNCH TIME-**

"Alright class, it's recreation time!" Ms. Cooper shouted for all the students to hear. With that, there were hordes of students everywhere from the hallways to the classrooms to the playing area outside. Momoko and Hana ran all the way to the classroom where Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie were in and literally yanked them to the side to talk to them.

"Jeez, you guys nearly ripped ma arm off! What's your damage?" Mirabelle yelled at the blonde duo for dragging her out of the classroom.

"The new kid, that's what!" Momoko retorted completely ignoring Mirabelle's rant.

"And just the yesterday you were bouncing off the walls because you were getting a new student. So….what happened?" Ellie asked confused as why Momoko was acting this way. She swore she saw Momoko blow a gasket. Just then, Reanne noticed Hana. They hyper blonde was oddly silent and staring intently at the floor, pondering.

"What's wrong with Hana?" Reanne questioned. Ellie and Mirabelle looked at Hana and finally realized something was wrong.

"It's that new kid I tell you!" , Momoko shouted, "She knew more about Hana in 10 seconds than we could learn in one year! I'm telling you there's something up with that girl."

"Wait, what do ya mean by that?" Mirabelle asked.

"Ok, this girl just arrived in this town right? Hasn't even been here for day, right?" Momoko began to explain.

"Uh huh." they all said in sync.

"Now explain to me how she knew Hana worked there just because she was walking that direction and she said she just arrived in Misora yesterday! She doesn't even know her way around and she figured all that out!" The three just stood there with their mouths gaping open. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Just who, exactly, was this girl? "As an added bonus, Ms. Cooper was acting strange. She did things she wouldn't normally do for a new arrival."

"W-well let's not worry about it for now." Reanne said with a crooked smile while trying to reassure Hana at the same time. She didn't admit it but she was a bit nervous about the new kid. Just then, Ms. Cooper and Cynder walked out of the classroom together. Ms. Cooper's hand was on Cynder's back almost as if she was guiding her.

"See, look! There she is!" Momoko blurted out. It caused Hana to break out of her trance and for the others to get a good look at Cynder. When they walked by, the group just stared at her. Momoko, on the other hand, was practically glaring. Hana noticed that Cynder had a very disappointed look written all across her face. That kind of took Hana aback. What did she have to be disappointed about? When the finally passed, the girls went back to their chat.

"So that's the new girl?" Reanne asked.

"Yeah that's her." Momoko stated still glaring at the two fading figures of teacher and student.

"What's her name anyway?" Ellie followed up.

"Cynder Kusakabe." Momoko answered softening her glare as the two disappeared from her sight. Especially Cynder.

"…..Cynder? Ya serious?" Mirabelle asked trying not to laugh at the strange name.

"Yeah. And did you see that; Ms. Cooper's been hanging around that girl all day."

"Do you think she has something to be disappointed about?" Hana questioned. They just looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Ever since she arrived here, she's been the center of attention in our class. Just what would she have to be disappointed about?" Momoko asked sarcastically.

"Hana's being serious." Hana said to Momoko with a serious tone to show that she was being dead serious. Momoko finally gave in.

"I don't know; as if I know how her mind works." Momoko said rather annoyed that Hana was back on this subject. Couldn't she just drop it and get back to the matter at hand? "Why do you want to know?"

Hana's eyes softened back to her normal curious ones. "Hana doesn't know. Just wondering." Momoko was about to lose it. She was beyond frustrated now and it was all because of Cynder and Hana's constant weirdness. Never before, not even when Josie (Reika) talked bad about her friend Beth, was Momoko this angry.

"Then why did you even ask?" Momoko said but everyone ignored her.

"Welp, looks like it's another weird day fer us. Then again, that's normal." Mirabelle complained.

**-AFTER LUNCH-**

"Alright class, the final bell will ring shortly, so let's begin cleaning!" Ms. Cooper instructed the class.

"Yes ma'am!" all the kids shouted. As the kids began to clean, Ms. Cooper walked up to Cynder and ushered her out the classroom door. While cleaning nearby, Hana heard the word 'nurse' spoken by Ms. Cooper before they left. Shortly after, Ms. Cooper returned without Cynder. Now it was Momoko's turn to ask questions.

"Where do you think Cynder went?" Momoko pondered aloud.

"I bet she went to the principal's office!" Todd (Kotake) blurted out.

"I don't remember her doing anything wrong." said another student jumping into the conversation.

"She's really cool. Haven't you noticed that Ms. Cooper has been doing things for her like a servant or something? Not even Ellie Craft was able to do that." spoke another. Momoko only scoffed. 'They're just noticing this now?' was going through her head.

"Well if you want to know, Hana knows where she is." Hana said plainly in her often used third-person speech. That got their attention. Even Momoko looked at her. "She's in the nurse's office."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Todd asked suspiciously.

"Hana overheard Ms. Cooper say 'nurse' before she and Cynder left." Hana quickly explained. There was a big 'Oh' right after. Hana felt pretty proud of herself after that (bask in the glory Hana!). After the cleaning, everyone just kicked back and relaxed waiting for the bell to ring. Without warning, one of the doors slid open and Cynder, along with the new nurse assistant, walked in.

"Oh, Kusakabe, you're back." Ms. Cooper stated with a little hint of a question. Way would Ms. Cooper be surprised that she came back? Was she not supposed to?

"I forgot my backpack. I came back to get it." Cynder said pretty plainly without looking at her.

"Oh", Ms. Cooper sighed a little surprised, "well does anyone see Kusakabe's backpack?"

"It's over here!" Josie shouted. Josie grabbed Cynder's bag and walked right over to her to hand it to her. "Here you go; no need to thank me." she said flipping her golden hair with one of her hands. However, Cynder just stood there staring out into space. That confused just about everyone; she didn't even make a move to grab her bag! Cynder then spoke, and sure enough everyone heard what she had to say.

"Um….can you put it on my back please?" Everyone just looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Josie asked as if she, herself, was partially deaf and didn't hear what Cynder said right.

"Can you please put it on my back." Cynder asked again. Trouble was defiantly brewing and people where starting to take notice.

"Why? Can't you just take it like a normal person? And why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you?" Josie complained out of anger. It was true, though. Cynder never, if occasionally, looked directly at anyone if she was talking or if someone was talking to her. She'd always look ahead or look down at the floor. At that point, Cynder looked like she was about to cry a river. That was, until Ms. Cooper stepped in.

"Josie, there was no need for that. If you weren't going to do what she kindly asked, then just give the bag to someone else." Ms. Cooper scolded. She was really infuriated and no one expected that. What's up with her? Before the situation could possible get any worse, Hana, in all the confusion, took the bag from Josie and placed rather neatly on Cynder's back.

"Is that better? Hana's sure that Josie didn't mean what she said but was confused about what you asked. Hana's sorry for the way Josie acted." Hana apologized for Josie. Yep, Hana was taking the blame for Josie and she couldn't care less. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Everyone besides Momoko and Ms. Cooper. Ms. Cooper was actually proud of her and smiled at Hana's kindness. It reminded her of a certain red-head that wasn't here as of the moment. As for Momoko, she grinned at Hana and said under her breath, "That's our future queen. If only your mama could see you now."

Cynder put a grin on her face and said 'Thank you' before walking out with the nurse assistant in tow.

**-OUTSIDE-**

"Wow, so that's what all the noise was 'bout." Mirabelle wondered how she missed it all.

"In any case, Hana you handled it really well." Ellie complimented the little future queen.

"Yeah, very well in fact." Reanne commented backing up Ellie.

"That's our future queen fer ya!" Mirabelle chuckled with pride.

"If only your mom could see you." Momoko said dazed at the thought of their 'fearless' leader with stars in her eyes. As far as anyone could tell, Momoko was back to normal.

"Now that I think about it from what you told us, what Cynder asked was kind of odd." Reanne pondered stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but Hana handled it well. I also wonder why see won't look people in the eye when they talk to her." Ellie questioned.

"Beats me. Maybe the boss might know she meets her." Mirabelle offered.

"Speaking of, she's coming back on Monday, right Hana?" Momoko asked. Hana suddenly got sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah! Mama's coming home in 2 days!"

"The chief's comin' back! Woot!" Mirabelle yelled excited that their will be returning soon. With that Momoko, Hana and Mirabelle were jumping up and down cheering while Reanne and Ellie were calmly walking behind them with wide smiles plastered on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing is Believing**

**Cynder: This time no one will get me to say it.**

**Reanne: *dressed as police woman pointing a flashlight at Cynder* FREEZE! By law you must say it or I'm taking you to jail for theft!**

**Cynder: SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A POLICEWOMAN?**

**Reanne: Say it!**

**Cynder: I, Cynder, once again, DO NOT OWN Ojamajo DoReMi. Ojamajo DoReMi belongs to Toei Animation and ABC. Now STOP SHINING THAT LIGHT ON ME!**

**Reanne: *pulls out walkie-talkie* Come in, this is Spring Breeze reporting to Maple Berry; the suspect has given credit, over.**

**Mirabelle: *on other end of walkie-talkie* Good work Spring Breeze. Return to headquarters, over.**

**Reanne: Understood Maple Berry, over and out. *walks away***

**Cynder: D:**

**-TIME SKIP TO SUNDAY-**

"Mama's coming home soon! Mama's coming home soon!" yelled our hyperactive blonde who was vigorously bouncing off the walls eagerly waiting for her mother's return.

"Calm down child! Your mother won't get here any faster with you bouncing off the walls and spewing words a-mile-a-minute!" complained a beyond annoyed greenling.

"But Hana's happy her Mama is coming home! Along with big sister Caitlyn!" Hana protested. Even though Hana was taking the form of a 6th grader, she still was only 2; so, of course, she considered Caitlyn her older sister.

"But you don't need to be yelling and screaming around the shop! And how can you think of that little 5-year-old as being your big sister!" the greenling shouted. She was thinking that Hana was full of nonsense.

"Because, Hana does. She's older than Hana. Hana may look eleven, but she's only two in an eleven-year-old body." Hana explained over the who-knows-how-many time.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." the greenling said rather irritated more than before. It was either because she got told off by the future queen or because she got told off by a two-year-old. Either way, she was irritated all the same. Over in the corner, you could hear giggling coming from a small lady, no bigger than a soda can. If this continued, she'd have a fit.

"What are you laughing about, Lareli (Lala)!" the greenling screamed at her tiny companion.

"Oh nothing too major, Patina. Just the fact that you got out smarted by a two-year-old." the tiny lady named Lareli commented at the now fuming Patina. The small lady is none other than a fairy. She had basically everything white on her from head to toe. Her hat, her clothes and you could say her personality, too, was also white. Her hair, unlike her companion Patina, was long and blonde like Hana's.

"You know, for a fairy, you have a really big mouth Lareli" Patina insulted.

"You two fight too much. Then again, it just shows how close you both are." stated a certain purple-headed superstar that just walked in with the rest of the Ojamajo group.

"You're crazy, Craft." Patina growled at Ellie. She only shrugged at the comment.

"_Alright, alright, enough fighting_.", Momoko said in English, "The boss will be here soon. It's already 7p.m."

"Yup, jus' a few more minutes 'fore they get 'ere." Mirabelle said trying to contain every last inch of excitement for their leader's return.

"Excitement, de pao~!" exclaimed a small white elephant next to Hana's leg.

"Um, everyone? What about Cynder? Aren't we going to tell Dorie about her?" Reanne stated catching everyone, including all the fairies, attention. She did raise a good point.

"Yeah, how are we going to explain her to the chief? She's a little bit unusual." Ellie commented on the matter.

"Who's unusual?" questioned a little 1st grade girl that just walked into the shop unnoticed. She had pink hair tied up into two pig tails that looked like butterfly wings on the top of her head. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with white trimmings and a ribbon on the collar. Her skirt was dark red and her sneakers were the same color as her shirt. Her eyes were pink like her hair and though she was asking a question, she was smiling at her comrades. They all couldn't help but grin at the new arrival in the shop. They all knew her well as they second youngest member in their group but mostly as their leader's younger sister.

Hana saw the little pinkette and smiled so wide you would think it couldn't get any bigger. She yelled 'Big Sister Caitlyn' in the uttermost joy. Hana nearly choked her because of the blonde's grip.

"Hana…..your choking me…..please let go." Caitlyn struggled to say. Hana finally put her down only to have Pao, Hana's pet white elephant, jump her just like Hana did. When the hugging frenzy was over, Caitlyn found her voice. "Jeez, I missed you guys too."

"Are you alright Caitlyn?" asked a fairy that looked almost exactly like her 1st grade companion.

"I'm fine, really. So, who were you guys talking about anyone?" Caitlyn questioned yet again.

"Oh….you heard that?" Ellie said embarrassed. 'How much of that did she hear? Were we being that loud?' she thought.

"Yeah, so who is it?"

"Well, it's a new girl in our class," Momoko began, "Her name is Cynder and she's very strange."

"Really? How so? The only strange thing I've her about so far is her name."

"Well, she…..," as Momoko explained to Caitlyn, a good half-hour flew by. After she was finished, Caitlyn just sat there for a moment. As she took it all in, a question was brought up.

"Um, Big Sister Caitlyn, where's Mama?" Hana asked. Caitlyn was brought back to reality.

"Huh? You mean Dorie? She's at home with our parents doing some things. Actually, she's the reason I came here in the first place. Sis wanted me to come tell you all that she won't be able to come tonight but she'll see you all tomorrow."

"WHAT! WHY!" the five pre-teens complained.

"Because, she got stuck helping with the unpacking. By the way, I have a hunch on what's 'strange' about your new classmate."

"Wait…..ya do?" Mirabelle questioned.

"It's just intuition, but…..yeah." Caitlyn answered.

"Well…what?" Reanne asked. They all really didn't want to be kept in suspense. They all leaned in close to the pinkette waiting for her resolve.

"…..I'm not going to tell you." Caitlyn said with a mischievous wink. Everyone did one of those anime falls with an aggravated mark to match. Before they could get up and attack the little runt, she ran out the front door saying, "See you tomorrow!"

With nothing else better to do and it already being past 9 pm, the rest of the girls went back to their respective homes for the night. As for Hana, before she went to bed, she said her usual prayer that her mama taught her and whispered, "Welcome home, Mama."

**-MONDAY MORNING-**

A certain red-head was running towards her little posse with her two signature bun bouncing with each step.

"Yo!" the red-head shouted towards our group of Ojamajos. They turned around to face their pursuer.

"Yo, Boss!" they yelled back in sync.

"Mama!" Hana screamed as she tackled the red-head. She should consider joining the football team. (o_0)

"Hana! You're not supposed to that out loud!", the red-head lectured, "At least not in public."

"Sorry…..Dorie." Hana apologized. Yes that's right. The 6th grade elementary scholar, Dorie Goodwyn, is the mother of Hana. Nobody else, besides a few select people, knows this or even how it happened. But she is, and Hana wouldn't trade her for the world. Dorie loves Hana no matter what anybody says. And let the record show it's happened many times.

"That's all right; just try not to do it in public again." Dorie stated sternly.

"Hey chief, we have a new student in our class. She's kind of suspicious and weird. Her name is….." Momoko began to explain but was cut off yet again.

"Cynder, right?" Dorie said sending her friend aback.

"How'd you know?" Ellie asked their leader.

"Oh well a little birdie who visited you last night told me." Dorie winked at her friends. Everyone looked at Caitlyn who was just grinning broadly. "And from what I heard, she isn't as bad as you think. Just misunderstood."

"But chief…" Mirabelle was about to protest.

"Just let me see her first, then I'll decide if she's 'strange' or not."

After that was said, the rest of the walk to school was awfully silent.

**-IN SCHOOL-**

As Dorie, Hana and Momoko stepped into their class, the class was full of lively chatter. That was until Ms. Cooper walked in.

"Alright class, please take your seats and quiet down! And Goodwyn, welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your trip." Dorie just grinned. At the same time, Cynder perked up at the sound of Dorie's name. Something tells me this is going to get interesting real fast.

**-LUNCH TIME-**

Dorie and the others started their usual chatter about what to do about the next idea at the shop. Hana was snuggling up to Dorie as usual, Mirabelle and Ellie were arguing like normal, Momoko and Reanne were spewing out ideas to Dorie, and Dorie was listening to Reanne and Momoko while trying to Get Hana to ease up on the hugging. Over in the corner, Cynder was sitting by her lonesome and she just so happened to catch leader girl's eye.

"Is that Cynder over there?" the leader of the Ojamajo group asked. Hana took a look at who her mama was pointing to and said, "Yeah, that's her," and automatically let go of her mother so she could do what see needed to do. Dorie got out of her seat and strode over to the lonely girl.

A sudden 'Hi' sent Cynder in a tail spin and she ended up falling out of her chair. The commotion caused everyone, including Ms. Cooper, to turn their direction. Cynder struggled to gain her footing. Ms. Cooper went slack jawed and was about to yell at Dorie but didn't because Dorie helped the girl to her feet.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Dorie began to apologize.

"Just a little. You surprised me." Cynder replied not looking at Dorie.

"Um….this may be a weird request but can I see your face?" Dorie asked. Cynder looked surprised at what was asked. Everyone else looked at Dorie dumbfounded like she just asked to tie a bomb to herself. Yep it's official, crazy and delusional Dorie is actually back.

"Sure?" Cynder answered in more of a question but, hey, it was an answer.

"Thanks." Dorie concluded. Dorie looked deadly serious when she was looking over Cynder. She even touched the girl's face once or twice. Touching her face made Cynder jump a little. As for the 'final test', as Dorie put it, she waved her hand in front of Cynder's face. Everyone stared at Dorie as if she grew a second head. Finally, Ms. Cooper realized what she was doing and was about to stop her. Dorie just stood back and smile and spoke her resolve.

"By any chance…..are you blind?" Dorie asked aloud that everyone heard her. Everyone gaped at what was said. Cynder stared at her surprisingly.

"Stupid, she isn't blind! Don't you think we would've noticed of she was?" Todd shouted at the red-head. A chorus of 'Yeah' and 'He's right' was murmured throughout the room. The whispering came to an abrupt halt when Cynder said, "How did you know?"

Dorie turned to the class and mockingly said, "Obviously not."

**That's a good cliff hanger don't 'cha think? Thank you for the reviews and support! And thank you Red-Cisr1412 for your review! Keep them reviews comin'! Cynder likes the reviews. (^-^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeing is Believing**

**Cynder: I really don't feel like going through this today so here it goes; I don't own Ojamajo DoReMi. It belongs to Toei Animation and ABC.**

**Dorie: And we didn't even have to force her this time.**

"So she's blind? I actually king of saw that coming. From what I heard at the shop yesterday, I kind of figured." Caitlyn said walking home with her sister. "So what did they say after she told you right?"

"Well…..", Dorie started to explain the events after.

**-FLASH BACK TIME-**

"How did you know?" Cynder said. All the kids in the room were baffled; they couldn't even speak. Even Dorie's group couldn't seem to move their lips. Hana was just curious.

"What's 'blind'?" the blonde asked while she had the chance.

Cynder actually was the one to explain, "Blind means you can't see through your eyes. You may (or may not) have eyes, but you can't see out of them. No color, no shapes. Just pure black; a big emptiness. It's a type of disorder."

"Disorder?" Hana asked even more curious.

"Yes. I'll let your mother explain to you what that means." Cynder deadpanned. She tried to look at Dorie, "How did you know I was blind?" she asked not in anger or frustration but in curiosity.

"By the way you acted. It's as simple as that. That is…if you pay close enough attention." Dorie explained.

"So you were watching me the whole time."

"My friends told me about you and showed...'concern' for your unusual behavior." Dorie explained pausing and emphasizing the word 'concern' knowing that they weren't exactly concerned but more than likely paranoid by Cynder. Fortunately, only Dorie, Cynder and the Ojamajos knew what she meant.

"Please explain how you figured it out then when no one else could even take a hint." Cynder said. That made almost everyone say 'Hey!' at her comment but she dismissed it and listened to what Dorie had to say.

"Well, during class, your head was facing down and not in any way at the board. Another thing was that Ms. Cooper constantly checked on you to make sure you were 'following' the lesson. This is just a **random** guess but something tells me that she also knew about your disability along with the new assistant nurse," Dorie said that 'random' with dripping sarcasm, "Also a few other things."

Cynder just nodded at every word that came out of Dorie's mouth now noticing all the mistakes she made that lead to her secret being discovered. How could the clumsy and ditzy Dorie Goodwyn take notice to all those things and everyone else didn't seem to? Was she truly that incredible that no one besides her very close friends were able to see that? Cynder, despite the odds, felt a strong friendship-like bond with this girl. She obviously cared enough to notice her disability and tried to connect to her.

"Wow Dorie!" Momoko exclaimed, "You've learned more about Cynder in 2 hours that we couldn't figure out in 2 days!" Everyone, except for her friends, shot her a glare but she was right. Dorie just giggled in spite of herself.

"I'm quite surprised myself," Cynder said using complex grammar that everyone was shocked at, "I'm actually amazed you were able to find out so much about me in such short time and only by observing me, too." Cynder walked up to Dorie and got close enough to whisper in her ear, "But there's a reason I didn't tell anyone."

As Dorie pulled back she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Cynder just deadpanned, "You'll know when you see, believe me." Cynder just frowned at what she said next, "You'll probably do it, too."

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

"And that's all she wrote basically." Dorie said finishing her story and putting her hands behind her head. "Ms. Cooper told me how Cynder got her blindness and a few other things. I kind of feel a connection with this girl. A very familiar one, too."

"Hmmmm….," the two sisters pondered over the realization for the rest of their walk home.


End file.
